His Fault, Not Mine
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: After being best friends for over 12 years, Natsu suddenly cuts off all ties with Lucy due to what his new girlfriend, Lisanna says. Now it only takes a few confrontations, an Inner-Voice, a scary movie, a dance in an apartment, and some rumors to bring them back together. Oh, and the power of friendship (cause it's Fairy Tail) Lame summary, AU! NaLu, some NaLi. T for language


**Whew! My second NaLu oneshot in less than a week! I've been shipping them so hard lately due to the latest arc (Grand Magic Games/Giant Gate Thingy Where Dragons Come Out From. If you're updated with FT, ya know what I'm talking about)... there are so many NaLu moments! (well, in my opinion) And, they are such an awesome couple... THEY DESERVE LOVE! (excuse me for ranting). Anyways, just read it, please.**

**Oh, and sorry if you like Lisanna, but I'm kinda bashing her. It's that I hate her- I just don't like her, either. So, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine... I couldn't think of such genius ideas (the arc right now, Grand Magic Games/Dragon thingy, IS SO EPIIIC!). Oh, and I don't own anything else you may recognize such as "Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama" or "The Women In Black." Or "Harry Potter." Or "Don't Say Lazy" / "K-On!" (I think you get the idea)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Luce, but we're going to have to end it now," Natsu said, and I looked at him in an odd way, ignoring the feeling of dread beginning to take over.

"W-What do you mean by that, Natsu?" It sounded almost like we were dating, and he wanted to break up with me. But, that was impossible; he was dating my old friend, Lisanna. He took my hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the palm of my hand.

"What I'm mean is that Lisanna thinks that we are too close and is too annoyed that everyone thinks that you and I are dating, and then her and I," Natsu explained in a single breath.

"Eh?" I seemed to have forgotten how to breath.

"Yes... I hoped that you would understand."

Understand? _Understand? _We've been friends since we were five, and now he's throwing that all away for some white haired bimbo? Anger rose inside of me- depression as well, but I ignored that.

But, instead of shouting in anger, or crying, I just said, "O-Of course, Natsu. I know how long you've liked Lisanna, and how happy you want to make her."

Two months. He's liked her for two months.

Did I mention that we have been friends for 12 years now?

I looked down at my hand, which was encompassed in his, as he said, "Really? Awesome! I knew you could understand, Luce."

And suddenly I couldn't control my anger any more.

"Don't call me _Luce_ anymore, okay?" I said in a low voice.

"But-"

"Lisanna would misunderstand," I said, and then looked him in the eyes as I began applying lots of pressure to his hand. So hard that Natsu gave a yelp of pain. "But now that you have chosen Lisanna," I hissed, "Don't come crawling back to me."

* * *

That was a week ago. I'm still sad, yes, but I'm more disappointed than anything. And angry. Don't forget about the anger and pain.

"Wow there, Lu-chan," Levy said as I viciously stabbed a piece of lettuce. "Don't kill the lettuce. It did nothing bad to you." I gave a weak smile in Levy's attempt to cheer me up, but I felt like utter crap.

Was I really that worthless? That someone would just throw me away after being best friends for me for 12 years? For some girl, with a relationship that would probably last a couple of months?

As I wallowed in self pity, all of my other close friends joined our table. "Hey, Levy. Lucy," Gray said.

I looked up, and then began laughing. "You're not wearing anything but your boxers again, Gray," I said.

"EH?!" He looked down. "How the hell does that always happen?" I shrugged, a grinning playing on my lips. Any minute now, Natsu wo-

Never mind that.

"Oh! Gray-sama, you must put some clothes on before Juvia gets a nose bleed," the young blue haired girl said.

"Nosebleeds aren't manly," Elfman said, his white hair reminding me painfully of Lisanna's. Made sense; they were siblings. But I wouldn't just stop being friends with people because they were close to her as well.

"Neither is 'Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama,' but you still find the time to read it," Evergreen said with a smirk.

"What? You actually read that crap?" Levy asked.

"Crap?! I don't know what you're talking about, Shrimp, but Kaichou is the best! It's plot is so intense, it characters so beautiful," Gajeel said with passion.

"That is not real literature! No manga is!"

"Shrimp, you're_ from_ a manga!"

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I meant it to mean."

I laughed a little, knowing that their playful banter was mainly for my sake. Everyone knew what had happened since Lisanna opened up her big mouth and decided to tell the entire school.

"Hey guys," Cana said in a slurred voice as she, Droy, Jet, and Erza joined the table.

"Where's Natsu?" Droy asked and everyone froze. They all looked at me, but I forced a smile and said, "Him and L... L-L-" I couldn't say her name, so I tried again. "Natsu and his girlfriend our on the rooftop. I saw them on my way here."

They looked incredibly happy.

It just wasn't fair.

"Lucy," Erza said gently- in the voice she never actually uses unless she's talking to Jellal.

"Why are you 'Lucy'ing me? I'm fine, okay? So what if Natsu's an asshole? Life moves on." And even though I said these words, there was some sort of 'Inner Lucy' mocking me.

_Who are you kidding? If you're best friend of 12 years throws you away so easily, then how do you expect anyone else to accept you. _

Shut up and go away.

_I am you, so how am I supposed to go away?_

I swear I am going crazy.

_Of course you are, hon. _

"Sure you are okay?" Gray asks, and I laugh.

"No, of course I'm not. But, I'll get over it eventually. So, let's talk about something else."

* * *

She confronts me on my way home. "Stay. Away. From. Him. Clear?"

I roll my eyes, ignoring the overwhelming feeling of wanting to punch something. Wanting to punch her. "Listen, Lisanna. He broke off all ties with me, and I don't exactly want him back after that, okay? He's a bitch. You're in for a ride. I wish you luck," I say, and then begin moving.

After I pass her, she says, "He's regretting it."

"What?"

"I said that Natsu's regretting it. He hasn't said anything, but doesn't have to. I can see it in his eyes, and he wishes that he didn't do that," Lisanna says, but I just smile.

"He might regret it for now, but he'll get over it. This is Natsu- that's what he does. You two will grow closer, you'll see. Everything will be fine. For you." I practically spit the last words, but that's expected. "He likes you enough to through away our friendship; I don't think that I'll go after him anymore, anyways. I kinda hate him right now. So, don't worry, okay?"

"Okay." I hear the relief in Lisanna's voice, even though I'm not looking at her, and my heart gives a_ pang_. Whatever.

_Just admit it, honey. You miss him._

I thought I told you to shut up.

* * *

Party at Gray's house tonight. It's not one of those Everyone-Goes-Crazy-And-Gets-Drunk kind of ordeals. It's just a friendly get together.

I arrive a bit early, but it seems like mostly everyone invited did, so it doesn't matter. It's fine enough, I guess, I don't think about Natsu or Lisanna. Mirajane serves delicious drinks, and the atmosphere is friendly and light.

Until nine, when the doorbell suddenly rings.

There stands Natsu.

Everyone's breath sort of intakes, and then two seconds later everyone is staring at me. I blush despite myself, and then look down.

Stop looking at me.

You're making it obvious.

_Damn, he looks hot today._

When does he not?

_Point._

"Hey, everyone," he says with the same goofy grin and air of arrogance that I grew up knowing.

_And loving._

Inner Voice... just once, please please please SHUT UP!

_Mean_ie.

I sigh out loud, and then notice everyone is still looking at me. "Hey, everyone. Hey, Luce."

"Y! You forgot the 'Y'! I'm Luc_y_, not Luc_e_, got it?" I can't look him in the eyes, no matter how hard I try. Instead I just look at the blank T.V.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks, but I still don't look at him.

"No, you cannot," I say in monotone.

"Bu-"

"Weren't we supposed to be watching a horror movie, or something?" I ask, purposely ignoring him. Gray looks at me, then at Natsu, and then back at me.

"Sure," he says slowly. "Natsu, I guess you can join us. Come in."

We grab all of our snacks and settle down. All of the seats are taken except for the one next to Natsu. I scowl, and then sit down next to him, ignoring everyone's intake of breath.

_I feel like they are watching you like how they watch or read a Shojo Manga. In fact, I feel like we are_ in _a Shojo Manga._

Tell me about it.

Gray sticks in "The Women In Black," and so it begins.

The movie bores me. Yeah, it makes Bisca squeal, and Levy curl up next to Gajeel (gives her his hand... I sense somethings going on here!), and Evergreen even gives a squeal here and there.

In the middle of the movie, Juvia asks in confusion, "Juvia doesn't understand why Harry doesn't just take out his wand and just use spells against the scary, scary women!"

"This isn't Harry Potter," Gray says in an annoyed voice.

"What? But, that's Harry! It's Harry!"

I giggle slightly to myself. Oh, Juvia.

In the middle of the movie we stop to get a refill on our snacks and such, and take a small break. I was opening the fridge as Alzack asked, "Where's Lisanna." Everyone in the room except for Natsu, Bisca, and I, facepalmed. I just stuck my head a little bit deeper into the fridge, wishing I could just stay there forever, as Bisca whacked Alzack on the back of his head.

"Stop it," I say in a low voice, and everyone looks at me, probably expecting me to say something like 'Stop talking about Lisanna.'

_As if._

"Stop acting as if I am a Porcelain Doll who can break at any moment, okay? I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. I... I don't need Natsu, and he obviously doesn't need me if he can just throw me away so quickly, so stop acting like every single time anyone mentions Natsu or Lisanna that I'm going to start bawling all over the place? I'm sure that everytime someone says 'Lucy' in front of Natsu that they don't freak out, okay?" I speak in a low voice, but my words are harsh. Unforgiving.

_Ouch. _

I walked out of the kitchen, back into the living room, ignoring Natsu, who called my name once again. He sat down next to me, however, and I growled under my breath.

I feel asleep during the movie. The next day I found myself at my apartment, in my bed. I don't know how.

* * *

As I walk through the hall on Monday, I hear whispers and feel stares on my neck. I don't know why, but I'm starting to feel scared for some reason unknown. As if something happened, like everyone is playing a trick on me.

I walk into homeroom, early as usual, trying to ignore the fact that it feels like everyone is looking at me. I sit quietly at my desk, and then open my book, already tired of this day.

_Monday's suck._

As if I didn't know that.

A shadow covers the light, and I look up to see three girls looming over my desk. "That was really rude," one says, and I look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent. Lisanna is completely crushed, especially since you told her you wouldn't go after Natsu."

"_What?_"

The bell rings, and the girls return to their seats. My mind is racing, but I still don't get what's going on.

Lunch doesn't come quickly enough. The entire I'm being laughed and whispered at. It seems like all the girls are kissing some guy, and then meaningfully glaring at me, as if to say '_Back Off_.'

I have no idea what the hell is going on.

As soon as I enter the cafeteria, I find my friends, who are sitting in a corner. Racing over, I quickly slammed my hands on the table. "What the hell is going on? Why is everyone looking at me funny? I didn't do anything... I didn't, did I?"

Levy exchanges a look with Erza, who was eating some strawberry cake. "Ah, well, you know how you feel asleep on Friday night? During the get together?"

"Um, yeah. I was meaning to ask, how did I get home?"

"I was getting to that. Anyways, Natsu took you."

"What?"

"Yeah. He just picked you up and took you home bridal style."

"_What?!_"

"Come down, hon. Anyways, it seems like Lisanna had been shopping with her friends, and they saw you. One of her friends took a picture, and it kinda spread around. Now everyone thinks of you as something like a boyfriend steal-er"

"But I'm not. I don't even like Natsu like that."

_You do._

"And, I don't even remembered what happened," I said, ignoring my Inner Voice. "And that's such a stupid thing to start so much of a fuss over!"

"Calm down, Lucy," Levy says, and I sigh.

"Can I see the picture?" I ask, and Juvia pulls it up on her phone.

There I am in Natsu's arms, smiling softly. My eyes are closed, and although Natsu is walking, he still has his face pulled close to mine. He's smiling down at me in this gentle sort of way, an expression that I have never seen him have before. I never thought that Natsu could look so gentle. My arms wrap around his neck, his arms cradling me. Most surprisingly, his scarf was wrapped around me neck- the scarf that he never allows anyone else _touch_, let alone _wear_.

_Holy Shit._

You can say that again.

_You look like a freaking couple._

As if I couldn't guess.

_And, like incredibly hot. Not to mention in love. _

I didn't notice.

_Really?_

Sarcasm.

I really need to stop having these conversations with myself. It's freaking me out.

"Lucy?" Mirajane asks, and I look at her, my mouth open. I can feel the blush on my face.

"W-What the hell is this?"

"What happened. Anyways, Lisanna was in a terrible shape, and she and Natsu had this big fight. He denies that it was like that, but she wouldn't stop," Mira says with a sad expression on her face, and I remember that she's talking about her sister. "And then Lisanna lost it; she said that he would either have to chose to stop hanging out with us- meaning Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, and the whole gang, or break up with her."

At this point I just couldn't speak anymore. I was too shocked.

"She said that because she thought that we were influencing Natsu too much, saying that he should date you instead of her."

"But you guys didn't say a thing. There is no point in doing that," I said in protest. Erza cut in.

"Well, it's his choice. I don't see what makes this boy so lovesick over Lisanna, but it's his life. He chose her."

You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite terrible. Not only was my locker filled with hate mail, but my gym shoes were stolen, and everyone now seemed to know me as the school slut.

Whoop-de-do.

I'm going to ask my dad if I can come back home. It would be better to face his wrath about me running away, rather than having to deal with these idiots. (Yes, I'm a runaway. I never really cared to mention it)

I wonder if I could do that?

Anyways, Lisanna and her group of friends confronted me outside of school before school starts, Shojo-Anime style.

"I thought you would stay away," Lisanna says, her eyes cold. They're are tears in them, and her friends crowd around and hold her like she's the victim.

"I _did." _

"Then explain that picture."

"I was asleep. Ask Natsu- he seems to have been visibly conscious during that picture."

"Shut up," one of her friends says. "Stop being so selfish." I notice Natsu turning the corner, and looking at us. "You're just a slut, whose selfish en-"

"Selfish?_ Selfish_? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I scream, my anger uncontrollable. "I had to give up my _best friend_ because he wants to be with some girl. We have been friends since we were_ five_, ya get that? Twelve years, _twelve_ _freaking years_ of practically living together, and suddenly he decides to throw that away for a girl he's liked for _2 months._ And _I_ had to accept that with a smile because I care about Natsu's flipping happiness more than my own." He's right there. I need to shut up, but I can't seem to stop talking. I wasn't crying, but I can feel the tears coming. But, they're not from depression, they are from anger. "And you dare call _me_ selfish? Did any of you bother considering how I felt? How it would be like to suddenly uproot someone who has always been there for me?" And, oh shit, I'm crying. I haven't cried since my mother's death, since I was 12, but I'm crying now, and I can't stop it. "The only selfish ones are you Lisanna, and you, Natsu Dragneel. I've been miserable, but I've held through for _your_ happiness, and now you're spreading rumors about me. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"But we're in love with each other," and Natsu looks at her in surprise, his mouth gaping. Lisanna however looks determined.

I laugh through my tears. "Love? You think you're in _love_? How much do you know about Natsu? Do you know that he's an orphan? Or that the person that raised him died when he was ten? That he ran away from the foster home, and we meet at a halfway home for runaways when we were five- he was with Igneel, I had ran away from the first, defiantly not last, time. Did you know that he lived with me once I had run away, and when Igneel died? Do you know that in middle school he got in a fight almost every day? Did you know any of that?" I should really shut up. It isn't my place to say any of this.

She looks at Natsu, and Natsu gapes at me.

"There is so much I can say about Natsu Dragneel, things that you would never dream of, but you claim to be in love with him? I admit, you may like each other, or be infatuated, but I won't give you anymore than that."

"How would you know?"

"Why do you think? I'm in love with him as well."

Oops.

I didn't plan on confessing today.

Or anyday.

_Honey, what the hell did you just do?_

I honestly have no idea.

Everyone's staring at me, and I'm still crying, but I just sigh, and then walk away.

I skip class the entire day, and hang out on the rooftop. Near the end of the day, it begins raining, so I get up to leave. I walk up, and try to open the door.

It's locked.

The rain pours down, and I try to open the door again, but it doesn't work. As I scream for someone to help, I realize that no one will be able to hear me over the rain. I'm shivering, not to mention hungry since I haven't had lunch today.

I take a bobby pin out of my hair, and try to pick the lock, but it seems like gum is jammed into the lock. So much for that. I'm soaked in a matter of minutes, and I look over the side of the roof to see if the distance is jumpable.

It's not, since our building is huge.

Well fuck.

I wonder how often someone comes up here- it must not be too much, since they're signs posted everyone. I ran over to my bag, and try to call various people.

_Yo, it's Gray. Sorry I'm not answering my phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep._

_It's Erza. Sorry that I'm not answering. I must of super important with my class president business, or something, so that's probably why. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you ASAP._

Why isn't anyone answering?

_Hey, it's Levy. Please leave a message and I'll try to get back to ya._

_It's Bisca and Alzack's shared phone, cause we are the cutest couple ever! Please leave a message, and we'll try to answer soon. Maybe._

_Saaaaaaaaaaake! I want saaaaaaaake! Oh, my name is Cana._

Someone finally answers. "Gajeel," I say in relief.

"What is it, Bunny-Girl?" Gajeel asks with a growl.

"Could you help me? Where are you right now?"

"Here, just talk to the Shrimp."

"You're with Levy?" But my question is answered when I hear a delicate "Hello" on the other side of the phone. "Levy?" I ask in amazement. "What are you doing with Gajeel."

"We're in the middle of a date."

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?"

"What do you ya need?"

"Well, I'm kind of stuck," I said while glancing around at my surroundings. I sneeze and continue to shiver. Why did I have to wear shorts today? I'm such an idiot.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Levy asks, her voice full of concern.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm stuck on the rooftop of the school-"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and it's raining nonstop. Could you and Gajeel come and get me? I think that the school should still be open." Levy says yes, and I hang up. I try to stay warm by pacing back and forth, but I end up just tripping in a puddle, and falling. Pain shots through my arm, but I ignore it. I'm too worried. What's taking so long? Should it take so long?

Finally, after about 15 minutes, the door swings open and in comes Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, and Erza, all lead by Levy. "Lu-chan!" She says, and then tackles me in a hug. She's so warm, it's incredible.

"H-H-Hey there." I say, trying to smile, but I fail ultimately. I walk inside, and Erza hands me a blanket and a thermos full of something warm, that turns out to be hot chocolate, thank God.

"What happened?" Gray asks. "Where were you all day? Who did this to you?"

"Ah, well somethings happened in the morning. I was on the roof all day, thinking about life, and how pathetic it is. Finally, no one did that to me," I say.

"You're wrong," Juvia says, talking like a normal person. She only does that when she's serious, so I know that somethings up. "Someone had jammed a chair here, leaving you stuck on the roof."

* * *

It wasn't that hard to figure it out.

Lisanna's friend, Angel couldn't stop smirking at me yesterday. When I walked past her during lunch, she said, "Enjoy the rain, yesterday?"

I told everyone what happened yesterday, and had to stop everyone from finding Lisanna and her group and doing something stupid. Although, I didn't mind all the boys plotting to kill Natsu.

_Natsu's a bitch._

Yup.

Anyways, tonight was Homecoming. I came alone, just for the fun of it. The entire thing is stupid, but it was better than moping at home, and thinking of Natsu all night long. I refuse to do that. So I threw on some last minutes dress, and got a ride with Juvia, who is still hoping for a dance with Gray.

We arrived to see typical lame school decorations. I think that they use the same ones every year. Anyways, I grit my teeth when I see Natsu, and decide just let loose and stop thinking about everything that's been going on.

So I dance.

First with Gray (Juvia was about to kill me), then Laxus, Lyon, Loke, Alzack, Jellal, Elfman, and so on. As friends, of course, but it doesn't really matter that I'm dateless- I'm having a great time, and I don't care that Lisanna and Angel are gossiping about me in the corner. I notice Natsu looking staring at me- I looked at him quite a few times myself. Boy, did he look good- but, I didn't care. I didn't want to care; things had gotten too annoying for me lately.

After dancing for a while, I decide to take a break and sit out. I laugh as Lyon steals Juvia away, and Gray _finally_ takes her back. They begin dancing. Jet and Droy fight over who is dancing with Levy until Gajeel come out of nowhere and begins spinning her around. Jellal and Erza are both stealing glances at each other, and Elfman and Everygreen are going crazy.

I feel great.

_See! Ya don't need Natsu._

Never said I did.

The music slows down, and everyone begins slow dancing. I sit back, smiling to myself, when I notice that Lisanna and Natsu aren't dancing- they are arguing in a . It doesn't matter.

Or at least that's what I tell myself.

And then the song "Don't Say Lazy" comes on, and all the Otaku's, especially the K-On! fans, go crazy. Including me.

* * *

Okay, so Natsu's whole fight with Lisanna does end up concerning me. After I get out of the shower that night, I find Natsu on my bed.

I scream, partly because he hasn't done that forever and partly because this is the first time I have seen him since he confessed his feelings.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here?"

"Luce! I need your help," Natsu says. Now when I look closer up at him, he seems drained, with the bags under his eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

He looks hurt for a second, but then shakes it off. "Please?" He says, his voice small and childish.

"Fine. What's going on?" I shouldn't be helping him, I really shouldn't be. I should be happy that Natsu's tired and miserable, and that I'm perfectly fine, and am happy.

Yet my heart hurts when I see him so miserable.

"Lisanna." I could figure that much. "I'm just so tired... she's always fighting with me over nothing. Now, even being in her pretense makes me tired."

"What? I didn't even know that was possible."

"But I'm better now that I'm with you." I look away, not wanting Natsu to see my slight blush.

Why am I helping him? I should stop.

_You've always been a softy. _

"Continue," I say.

"I can't sleep either. I sleep for a few hours, and then I'll get a call from Lisanna, like she thinks I'm with another person, or something. If I ignore her, she _comes over. _Please help me! I just want some damn sleep already."

"Break up with her," I say softly.

"I want to," Natsu says, and I look at him in surprise. I thought he was crazy about her, despite what a brat she was. "Her friends are really annoying, too. Especially Angel." I groan when I hear her name. "What?" Natsu asks curiously.

"I just hate Angel, too. She's evil."

"What did she do to you?"

"Locked me up on the school roof while it was practically flooding a month ago. I sprained my wrist, and almost got a touch of pneumonia."

"WHAT?" Natsu springs up, and I pull him back down by the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you kind of cut off all ties with me."

"I'm sorry about that, Lucy. Really, I'm an asshole," Natsu says quietly while playing with his thumbs.

"You can say that again," I say while looking away. There's silence for a few minutes.

"YOSH!" Natsu says loudly, and I look at him in confusion. He springs up into the air, and then grabs both of my arms and pulls me up.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask.

"Dancing without music. You danced with every single boy except for me tonight. So, let's dance now." I nod my head, and we move around my quietly, trying not to crash into anything. It's quiet, yet nice.

"Ya know," Natsu says, breaking the silence. "During the time that Lisanna actually allowed me to sleep, I kept on having these dreams."

"About what?"

"You," Natsu says as he spins me around. I falter slightly, and ask him 'What?' "Yeah. It was the same dream over and over again. I kept on chasing after you, and so matter how much I tried, I couldn't catch you." Then before I could say anything, Natsu leans in quickly and kisses me.

On the lips.

_HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_

Quite frankly, Inner Me, I have no idea.

I stare at Natsu, but he wraps me in a hug, and then suddenly we are falling. We land on my bed, but I'm still in Natsu's arms, unable to move.

"And now that I've got you, I'm never going to let go."

* * *

And then Natsu breaks up with Lisanna.

And asks me out.

But I reject him.

Why? Because I felt like after he had done, he deserved to suffer.

But just a little.

A week after his break up, we begin dating.

I can tell Lisanna and Angel hate me with passion, but oh well.

Life couldn't get better.

* * *

**Another crappy ending for the win! Seriously, I think that's the 5th bad ending I've done. (5 out of 5, mind you). So, what did you think? You like? I, personally, think that you should review.**

**Please?**


End file.
